The Huntress and the Beast
by Darthrath
Summary: This is a little one-shot I put together for my significant other. I hope both you and she at least like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Uncle Rick does.


_**This is a little somethin that I concocted for**_ _ **my**_ _ **special**_ _ **woman on her birth**_ _ **day.**_ _ **She means the world to me. So, to show her, I thought of this.**_ _ **After all, she is my**_ _ **cazadora and I am her lobo. And if she's reading this, I hope she knows I am dedicating this**_ _ **story**_ _ **to her. Now, lets get into**_ _ **it**_ _ **.**_ _ **I hope you enjoy**_ _ **my first**_ _ **one-shot**_ _ **. If you like**_ _ **it, those review and**_ _ **favorite**_ _ **buttons aren't gonna press themselves.**_ _ **It may not be my best work, but I guarantee that it is nowhere near my worst.**_

 _ **-Your fearless leader, Darthrath**_

* * *

He loved it. The wind running past him as he sprinted. The smell of everything that surrounded him. The sounds of the forest. All of it. It was the best home he could ask for. Soon, the pure exhilaration had gotten to him, making his eyes turn from their normal green to a brilliant gold. He grinned as he leaped high into the air before landing hard. Even though the earth cracked around him when he landed, he kept going. Kept running with speed that would make any other young adult jealous. The moment didn't last long enough for him, though.

Soon, he approached a cliff that dove straight down at the end. He practically skidded to a stop until he was at the very edge, looking out at the mountains and forest that went as far as the eye could see. His grin stayed on his face as he breathed to settle his heart, which was beating like a drum. This. This was when he felt most alive. When he felt free. He couldn't help himself any longer. Rearing his head back, he let out a loud and powerful roar that almost shook the forest he was in. When he finished, he turned just in time to see his brother and sister approaching. They had their ears covered, their faces showing annoyance, but they smiled at him.

"For the love of Zeus. Must you deafen us, Jon?"

Jon just smiled back. His medium, dark brown, hair waved in the breeze that suddenly picked up. To the average human, or those who did not know, Jon was a regular, twenty year old, young man. This could not be further from the truth. Sure, he certainly looked his age. Hauntingly rugged looks that could make a maiden goddess turn her head and a physique to match. He currently wore no shirt, leaving his well endowed torso and arms exposed. The only clothing he wore, were his camouflage pants.

He smirked back at his siblings.

"Yes, Tim. I must. Why? For the sole purpose of annoying you." he said tauntingly.

"Why, you!" Timothy exclaimed as he launched at his brother.

They wrestled with one another and tossed each other around while their sister just watched with amusement.

"When will you two lovebirds stop challenging one another?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Shut up, Sarah! Unless you want a piece of me too?" Jon retorted.

Rolling her eyes again, she just scoffed and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Nah. I'd rather not bore myself with kicking your ass." Sarah shot back with a smirk.

"Oh, you're in for it now, sis." Jon tossed his brother away from him before lunging for her.

Her eyes widened, but before she could run, someone interrupted.

"Honestly, Jon, must you torment your brother and sister?" spoke a new voice.

The three young werewolves looked back towards the forest to see none other than Lupa, the goddess of wolves. She walked from the forest with a fond smile on her face. She wore her every day attire, which consisted of Roman style armor on her shoulders with a pure white cloak that fell down to her knees where a pair of light brown pants rested. Much like Jon, she was walking around barefoot. Her golden eyes shined brightly at the three sets that matched them. The three grinned back at her. Sarah was wearing much similar clothing to Lupa, while timothy simply had sneakers, jeans, and a gray button up shirt that hung loosely to him.

"Mother!" Sarah exclaimed happily as she ran up to her, "When do we leave for Camp Half-blood, mother?" she asked with excitement.

Lupa softly laughed at her daughter's spirit as he softly brought a hand up to caress her left cheek.

"The pack is almost finished preparations." Lupa assured.

This made the young woman almost jump happily.

"I sure hope she picks me!"

Timothy scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"You're fast, sister, but not smart. I am sure to be the victor, for my brains surpass yours." he responded with a smirk.

Sarah got up in his face with a glare.

"You want a piece of me, _brother_?" she asked, saying brother as though it were an insult, "Besides, it's not like she'll choose you. You're male."

Timothy glared back as he let out a small growl in anger.

Before either of them could throw a fist, Jon stepped in. Laying a hand on both of their shoulders, he lightly squeezed as a serious expression overtook his features.

"Both of you calm down. Now." he commanded as his deep voice slightly deepened as his gold eyes seemed to intensify.

Jon looked back and forth to both of them, getting ready in case either one or both decided to lash out at him. Even though both of them knew he could beat them simply because he was the eldest and had a few more years of experience than them.

"Tim. Sara. Are you animals?" he was answered with the slow shaking of both their heads, "Are you rabid dogs that only act violently and first instincts are to kill?" again, his answer was a silent no, "Then don't act like ones." he warned lastly as he let go of them.

Sarah and Timothy looked down in slight shame before looking back to one another, their gold eyes going back to their soft glow. They smiled apologetically before giving one another a short embrace, patting each other on the back.

Sarah lightly kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Sorry, Tim." she apologized.

"Me too." he responded as they pulled away.

Jon nodded in approval. He never liked when his brother and sister actually started getting violent with one another. Sure, the three of them would brawl for fun sometimes, but there were other days where it went too far. Jon still remembered the time that his brother and sister both ended up as bleeding messes because the playful insults crossed the line. Jon was always the one to separate them, though.

Unbeknown to said werewolf, Lupa was watching him handle the situation with a pride smile. Lupa always loved how strong her first born was. How he seemed to be born a leader and had such control over his wolf side. Sarah and Timothy were not different from him, but not the same either. What she didn't have in strength, she more than made up for in her speed. Lupa's daughter could give some of the best athletes a run for their money. Timothy, on the other hand, was a little bit of a black sheep. He wasn't as strong of fast as many other werewolves, but he was smart. Timothy depended more on strategy and the ability to outsmart his opponents. And if he had to fight, he could still hold up his own a fair amount. Now, Jon was something else. He was perfectly in the middle of smart and fast with more than enough physical and mental strength to support both.

No matter their difference, Lupa still loved all three of her children with all her heart. And so did their father. The wolf goddess almost frowned at the memory that rose in her mind, but hid it well. Lupa smiled as the now calm siblings walked up to her, smiles of their own on their faces.

"Come. It's time to go." Lupa said as she tossed Jon a pair of hiking sneakers and a black shirt, "The pack is probably waiting for us as we speak."

The three followed their mother back to where the campsite previously stood. Over a good few dozen werewolves stood there, with backpacks and other camp equipment hanging over their shoulders and backs. After everyone was ready, they began on their way, running for Camp Half-blood.

* * *

Now, Jon was never a huge fan of going to a place where he knew no one, but he understood that it was necessary. After all, Lupa agreed with the goddess it would be the best and most convenient place to rendezvous. Not to mention, safe. So, he shrugged off the stares he was getting as he and his entire pack entered the camp. Looking around, Jon could tell the safe haven had seen better days. Sure, it was fairly repaired after the giant war, but Gaea really did a number on it. Despite this, he couldn't help but admire it. It made him feel secure and less on edge than if he was outside the protective shield.

Jon also spotted a few dozen Romans here and there. They were doing random things along with their Greek brethren. Training, relaxing, and even just loitering as they all enjoyed the bright day presented to them. Jon found himself envying them. He wished he could be as blissful and not pay any attention to the danger of the rest of the world. But, as much as he wanted it, he couldn't have it. He was a werewolf. From the age of five, he was raised to fight and kill if it was necessary. To survive at all costs. To him, the earth's rules were to die or be the one that brought death. There was no middle ground. He was a man of action, not able to settle or stop the fighting spirit in him.

After a few minutes, Jon was drawn from his musings by the bright flashes that suddenly exploded to life in front of him. Averting his eyes until they faded, he turned back to immediately freeze. The first thing in his mind to describe them, was powerful. He could feel the power and strength rolling off all twelve of them. Within an instant, Lupa knelt with Jon, his siblings, and the rest of the pack following her lead. He kept his eyes on them though. Each was wearing a different type of regal clothing as the next that reflected their domains. Some had armor added to the mix as they all held a different type of weapon. The only three that looked out of place, were Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus. Apollo was dressed like a beach bum, Hermes wore something similar to an Olympic runner (no pun intended), while Dionysus just looked like a bum on vacation with the extra large shirt he was wearing.

Other than that, the Olympians were impressive. It was silent for a moment until Zeus told them to rise with a wave of his hand as he smiled softly.

"Lady Lupa, it is a pleasure to see you." the god of thunder said as the Olympians took a step forward.

The one Jon knew as Artemis had chosen to be in an age similar to Lupa. Early thirties. They both grinned at one another before pulling each other into an embrace.

"It's wonderful to see you, old friend." the moon goddess said as the slightly pulled away, still keeping one another in arms length.

"I'm happy to see you too, Artemis." Lupa responded.

After exchanging a few more fond greetings, Lupa turned to Jon, his brother, and sister.

"They look stronger than when I last saw them." Artemis noted as they stepped closer.

Jon bowed his head, not looking at the goddess so she wouldn't be offended as she and his mother stood in front of him first.

"Of course you know Jon, my eldest." he heard his mother say, hearing the smile.

"My lady." he said lowly and with respect.

A slender hand entered his field of vision before it lightly held his chin. Jon couldn't help but note how soft the goddess's skin was and how he could tell that she looked delicate, but was unbelievably strong at the same time. His chin was slowly lifted as he heard her speak.

"Look at me, young one. I may have a reputation of hating men at times, but I promise I'm not going to eat you." Jon heard her say with slight humor in her angelic voice.

Artemis lifted his head until it was at level with hers, his gold eyes looking into her sea of brilliant silver. Jon couldn't help how captured he became as he looked into them. He was barely able to register that she started to speak again as she gave him a once over and began to walk around him.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Jon kept facing forward, practically feeling her eyes scanning him, invading his very soul to see what secrets it held. He took a moment until he was sure of his answer.

"I wish to become the guardian of your hunt, my lady. I will shield your back and those of your hunters. And, be it necessary, lay my life on the line for them or you." Jon responded strongly.

Artemis entered his vision again, standing back in front of him. She was smiling softly as she looked back into his eyes, her hands resting on her hips.

"Why would you do this?" she asked.

It took him a little more than just a moment to answer this. Why _was_ he willing to do this? He remembered his mother wanting to see him and his siblings after Artemis had visited, and that's when this all started. It turned out, the goddess of the hunt had lost many a hunter from the giant war. This lead to them being weaker. More vulnerable. So, seeing no other choice, the moon goddess chose to ask her eldest friend and surrogate sister to help. What better help than offering her to have one of her own children to be a protector while they replenished their numbers. Even now, looking a small distance away, he could see the entire hunt, which only consisted of maybe thirty, at most. Jon saw their three strongest standing in the front. Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the hunt. Phoebe, daughter of Ares and third in command. And Atlanta, a clear sighted mortal and fourth in command. Taking another long breathe, Jon answered.

"Because it is what any decent being would do for someone in need of help."

This made her smile slightly bigger, showing that she liked that answer. Jon almost smiled back, but he kept his straight face.

"Alright, last question." Jon nodded, showing he was ready, "Are you still a virgin?"

Artemis asked it seriously and bluntly. This took Jon way off guard. He even almost stumbled as he asked,

"I-I'm s-sorry. W-what?" Jon stuttered, feeling his face grow warm as a crimson blush filled his cheeks.

There were many that chuckled at his response as the goddess stepped closer, still eying him seriously.

"Are you a virgin?" Artemis repeated.

Now, Jon was nowhere near a pervert, but he did have times where he would admire that which is female. Not to mention when he would long for the day he found the right woman. The one that would be his mate forever. So, yes. He was still a virgin. That didn't make it any less uncomfortable to say it in front of people. But, Artemis asked it to him, so he needed to answer. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he answered slowly.

"Yes. I am."

She smiled softly, once again liking his answer. After giving him and his mother an approving nod, she moved on to his sister. Sarah went through the same questioning, passing with flying colors and so did Timothy. After Artemis was satisfied with the three, everyone began their way to what Jon recognized as an arena of some sort. As everyone present in the camp was situated inside and in the stands, Lupa directed her children to the middle of the arena. Jon could hear all the demigods murmuring with curiosity. Especially a specific group of demigods sitting next to the gods. One he recognized as Percy Jackson sat at the front as he stared back at Jon with powerful sea green eyes. After a minute, Jon looked away as his mother spoke.

"Alright. Try your best. And, no matter who she chooses, always remember you still have a loving mother and pack." Lupa told them with a smile.

The goddess of wolves hugged them one at a time and kissed their cheeks before she disappeared and reappeared sitting next to Artemis in a booth made for the Olympians and other gods and goddesses. After she did this, Zeus slowly stood up. The god of thunder raised his master bolt in his hand and fired off a powerful blast of thunder, making the area silent.

"Demigods, gods, goddesses, and everyone else here today. I am sure you are all curious in what we are doing here today. The answer is simple." Zeus pointed the bolt at Jon and his siblings, "These three young werewolves shall show us which of them is worthy to stand next to my daughter and her hunters. They will display their prowess in battle, after which Artemis will chose one of them." Zeus was silent for a moment as the crowd took in his words.

Jon could feel his heart beat quickening as his body tensed up, preparing for anything. Zeus finally turned his sight back on them.

"Werewolves, are you ready?" he asked.

The three of them roared their answer simultaneously, almost deafening all those present as the sun slowly descended from the sky. Zeus held up his hand as the crowd stayed silent this whole time. The gates that surrounded the floor of the arena began to slowly open as it hit Jon. Monsters. Dozens of them. Almost a hundred. They were all being unleashed at once. While this happened, a rack full of different types of weapons rose from the ground a few yards away from the three. Zeus threw his hand down to his side as he exclaimed,

"Begin!"

Monsters of all kinds came rushing through the opened archways. Dracenae, cyclops, hell hounds, telkhines, and even a few scorpions the size of cars. Jon instantly attracted his claws from the tips of his fingers as he growled. His brother and sister took a different approach. They sprinted toward the weapons. Rolling his eyes, Jon ran right at the monsters coming from his left flank. He jumped over a cyclops, using it's back like a spring to shoot him right into the nearest hell hound. It died instantly from the impact. Jon got up, gold dust surrounding him as he ducked under a spear and grabbed a telkhine before using it as a meat shield to protect himself from the arrow that was fired his way. Jon could hear the crowd roaring as he spotted Timothy ripping through monster after monster with a battle ax he picked up while Sarah stood at his back with a bow, firing away. His siblings were doing good, until the monsters got too close and were surrounding them. As for Jon, he just kept clawing his way through them as his eyes glowed bright. His teeth had elongated into points and were all sharp while his ears stretched to a point as well. Jon was beginning to change.

As Jon slowly made his way to his siblings, he could feel the fur growing all over him as his eyesight intensified. Jon growled as he watched Sarah and Timothy becoming overwhelmed. Timothy was getting tired and Sarah was reduced to using her claws since the enemy was too close for a bow. Then, they started taking hits. Sure, Jon knew they could take it, but they weren't as accustomed to wounds as he was. So, Jon jumped into action, leaping high into the air and grabbing a cyclops that tried to flank Sarah's back.

"No you don't!" Jon yelled before grabbing the monster's throat in his jaws and ripping.

The cyclops could only scream in pain before it was gone. Landing on the ground, Jon roared at the monsters before making a wide circle around his brother and sister, slaughtering everything near them.

Artemis smiled as she sat next to Lupa. She had been waiting for this. She wanted to see who would step forward to protect the other two.

Not caring about the crowd anymore, a familiar feeling began to set in with Jon. The feeling of wanting more. More blood. More enemies to kill. Jon was going into a full state of blood lust as he clawed through every monster that tried to land a hit on him. That was another difference between him and his siblings. They could tire, but Jon was never satisfied until his enemy was annihilated. He would never stop until there was no one to fight. However. At the same time, this was a flaw. The more he let his wild side get into him, the more out of control Jon could become. Thankfully, after Jon ripped a giant scorpion open, Sarah and Timothy finished off the last few after gaining their second wind. It seemed to be over. Until they all heard a loud roar. Looking to the archway. Standing there, a large war hammer in hand, was the minotaur.

Jon sighed. It was a good thing he was now fully in wolf form. His clothes had been torn away a long time ago, leaving his furred body bare, except for what remained of his pants. Jon's nose had become similar to a wolf's and his canines had elongated into large fangs. His height had gone from six three to a tall six six. His muscles had enlarged too and his hair had increased in length, making his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes, which were a piercing and powerful gold now.

Jon slowly began jogging at the beast and the minotaur did the same, raising it's weapon.

"You want a piece of me?!" Jon yelled in a grizzled and even deeper version of his voice.

The minotaur roared in response as they both sped up into a full on sprint. Within seconds, they had made it to one another. The minotaur sent the hammer down hard, but Jon dodged at the perfect time. Jon jumped in the air to kick the minotaur in the face, making it angry. The minotaur brought the hammer back up and tried a sideway arch to Jon's left side, but the werewolf did something that shocked many watching. He caught it. With just one hand. While he had the opening, Jon swiped his claws along the minotaur's throat, making it bleed, but thanks to it's hard skin, the monster did not burst into dust. Instead, it sent a hard fist right into Jon's chest, sending him flying. The air was instantly forced out of him and Jon could feel his ribs break as he ended up rolling to the ground. Jon soldiered on, though. Slowly getting up while breathing deeply,he glared at the minotaur as it still bled from the wound he made. It got into a ramming stance with it's hooves and hands on the ground as the beast growled. Jon growled too as he felt his ribs healing and setting themselves back in place.

Jon's body tensed in preparation. The minotaur charged at him, aiming it's horns for his chest as it roared again.

"Jon!" he heard his sister call.

He turned in her direction to see a long sword being tossed to him. Jon caught it with his right hand before turning his eyes back to the charging monster.

"Thanks, sis." he responded as he held the four foot sword tightly in his grip.

Jon didn't have to wait long for the minotaur to make it to him. When it did, Jon jumped into the air as it tried to hit him with it's horns. In a last effort, it jolted it's head up to try again, but Jon landed on it's shoulders as he stabbed it where the neck met the back. It roared in pain as he dug the blade deep and twisted. The minotaur fell to it's knees as he pulled the blade out and swung his sword like a golf club on it's neck. For a moment, nothing happened, until the minotaur fell forward and it's head fell off as Jon's feet hit the ground. It slowly began turning to dust as the crowd roared even louder. Bending over, Jon grabbed the minotaur's head and held it high in the air as a victorious roar escaped him. His brother and sister ended up joining him before he threw the head to the ground. It exploded into dust as Jon began to shift back.

"Him, Lupa. He will be my guardian." Artemis said, making her decision.

The wolf goddess was smiling with pride as Sarah and Timothy hugged their brother after he had turned back to human form.

"You do not care that he is a male?" Lupa asked, not taking her eyes off her children.

Artemis actually shrugged.

"At first, I did. Until he answered my questions and the fact he is still pure." she answered.

Lupa grinned at that response. She had a feeling it would be Jon. Yes, Sarah and Timothy were strong, but they lacked the experience and prowess that he had.

"Very well. He will leave with you and your hunters in the morning."

Lupa suddenly frowned a little as she said this. Her son would be leaving her. The thought struck a cord in her. She didn't like it. She wanted her children to have the best life she could give them. But, they had to grow on their own eventually. And, her friend was in need of help. It hurt her heart, but the wolf goddess would stay strong.

* * *

Jon was nervous, to be honest. He wasn't sure if he was even close to being prepared for this. His mother didn't look anywhere near ready either as they stood in front of her cabin early in the morning. The air in the camp was chilly as the sun was just starting to rise. As the hunters exited their cabin, he hugged his mother tight after dropping his backpack.

"I'll see you again, mom." he said, leaning his head down onto her shoulder.

"I know. I just don't want to see you go." the goddess confessed, holding him close.

Jon smiled and lightly kissed her cheek as he pulled away and grabbed his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder. She held onto his hand as he took a step back.

"I love you, mom." Jon told her.

Lupa smiled as a tear went down her face.

"And I love you, son."

Jon smiled as they let go of one another before he began walking backwards.

"Take care of Tim and Sarah for me." he said before turning and walking to the hunters, who were patiently waiting.

"Are you ready, Jon?" Artemis asked as they began walking.

"Yes, my lady." he answered as they began running.

Jon was not stupid. He could feel the glares and the hidden suspicion and slight hostility. Jon knew that if he was chosen, the hunters would have a problem. He ignored it, though. He wouldn't let such a petty thing as hate from the opposite sex keep him down. Besides, Jon knew they despised men for good reasons. So, he just put it to the back of his mind and waved goodbye to his mother before they began to glow with a bright light, taking them wherever the goddess willed. Before they teleported, Jon's last thought was, _This is kinda going to suck, isn't it?_

* * *

And Jon hit the hammer right on the nail. The first few weeks were horrible. The hunters constantly showed him their disapproval all kinds of ways. Some would 'accidentally' hit him when practicing their archery, others would just throw a very sexist remark at him, while the rest would just glare and avoid him. The only ones that were even nice to him were Artemis, Thalia, and the new recruits that they gained every once in a little while. Jon got through it, though. His mother taught him to be strong and take what was thrown his way. Not to mention what his father used to teach him. To take the life he was given and make it work to his advantage. So, that's what he was going to do. Weeks became months, which then turned to years. He was able to visit his mother and pack a fair amount of time, and finally on the fourth year, they started warming up to him.

Currently, the son of Lupa was washing himself in a lake not far from the hunter's camp. They had recently been through a small skirmish with a big pack of hell hounds and he needed to clean his own blood and gold dust off of him. The only reason he had to clean his own blood was because Phoebe let a hell hound get past her to claw him. She apologized after, saying she was fooling around and thought he would instantly handle it because of his enhanced reflexes and senses. Turns out, he was busy keeping one from biting his head off. Jon was glad to see that she actually felt bad about it, so he quickly forgave her. He sighed after drying himself and putting fresh clothes on. He was about to make his way back to camp, when he heard it. Heavy breathing and what sounded like running. Jon turned his head in the direction and began running towards it. After a moment, he heard a voice. An angry male voice.

"Get back here, bitch. Before I give you what your mother got before she died."

Jon couldn't help but growl as he finally made it as the first person he heard fell down and lightly yelled in pain as they hit the ground. It was a girl. She had bruises all over her and her clothes had been torn. Jon glared at the man as he closed in on her. He looked like what you would expect of an abusive pig. A beer gut and a balding head. Jon could smell the booze on the guy from where he was. The thing that pissed Jon off the most, he was holding a belt in his hand. The girl attempted to shield herself as she cried and the man was about to hit her. The blow never came. Jon had moved as fast as lightning. He grabbed the bastard by his throat before pinning him to the nearest tree. Before he could make a sound, Jon had ripped his throat out. He gurgled on his own blood as he fell to the ground, dead in seconds. He turned to the girl, immediately going to her aid as he knelt in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, keeping his eyes on her green orbs.

She lifted her head, and despite the bruises, Jon found himself pausing. She was…...beautiful. Milky white skin and red hair that framed her face perfectly as it fell around her shoulders. No. Not red. Rose blond. Add that to the fact she looked to be his age. Then, there was that weird feeling he suddenly got as he kept staring into her eyes. Before he could wonder why his heart beat began to quicken, she took him from his musing by crawling away slightly.

"Y-you k-killed him." she stated in a soft and frightened voice.

Jon didn't know why, but he hated the idea of this girl being afraid of him. He glanced between her and the man that tried to hurt he-well, the corpse-before turning back to her. That's a question. Why did Jon act so on instinct and didn't even hesitate to kill him? He was becoming so confused suddenly. Settling his thoughts for now, he responded.

"Yes. I did. He was going to hurt you more than he already has."

After a short silence, she took a shaky breathe.

"T-thank you.." she said as more tears ran down her face.

Jon reached out for her.

"Here. I can help you."

She flinched making him pause.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Jon assured, hating how an innocent person like her was in this situation and just wanting to help her.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise." he responded.

Jon wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He could have sworn her cheeks turned red with a blush, but he paid no mind. Jon moved close before putting his right arm under her legs and his left around her back before he picked her up with ease. As he carried her to camp, she leaned into his chest. That feeling crept back up in Jon's heart and he found himself actually turning red in the cheeks. He couldn't deny that he liked how she leaned on him. So, to distract himself, he spoke again.

"So, uh, what is your name?"

She had started crying again, breaking Jon's heart. But, she gave him a small smile.

"Emma. What's yours?"

He smiled back at her as they got closer to the camp.

"Jon."

* * *

When they finally got there, Jon was quick to take Emma to the infirmary, making sure she would be alright, he stepped outside with Artemis while the hunters tended to Emma's wounds. Jon was reluctant to leave her side, and it seemed she didn't want him to leave either. She ended up grabbing his hand and making him promise he would come back. So, here he was, standing in front of Artemis and Thalia along with a few others.

"What happened, Jon? Why did you carry her here?" the goddess asked seriously.

Jon told them all that happened and took them to the area he found Emma. Not far away, there was a lone cabin that occupied a hill that wasn't far from the tree line. Inside was a gruesome sight. A woman laid dead. Bloody and beaten. There were also marks consistent of a belt. Jon couldn't help but hope for the worst of hells on the man's soul for doing this. When they had finished surveying everything they came back to camp. Jon sat back by Emma's side, refusing to leave as the hunters and Artemis joined him. She was sleeping as Jon took a hold of her hand and just watched over her.

"How bad was she hurt?" Artemis asked.

"Not too bad, my lady. Just bruises and cuts." the girls that took care of Emma answered.

"And, did that pig….take her honor?" Phoebe asked the silent question.

"No. She is still a virgin. That bastard only hurt her physically." was the response.

Jon almost sighed in relief. He hated it when scum like that man would go as far as to take a woman like that. It disgusted him. It made him more than angry. Unknown to Jon, his eyes had started to glow at the mere thought of this happening to Emma. He felt a hand on his shoulder before he turned to his patron.

"Are you alright, Jon?" Artemis asked.

He shook himself.

"Yes, my lady. I just wish I could have tortured him first." Jon answered as he looked back to Emma.

"Aw. Does the big bad wolf like the maiden he saved?" Thalia said in a teasing tone.

"No. I do not." Jon denied with a glare.

"Aw. Why not, Jon. She is awfully pretty." Phoebe joined in, making the rest of the girls giggle, including Artemis.

"Shut up." he growled as he could feel his cheeks getting red again.

* * *

Once Emma was awake and able, Artemis asked her what exactly happened. It turned out that the man was her drunk and abusive father, who had planned to rape her after he had killed her mother. Jon hated what happened to her. Emma's father wasn't always like that. He just started getting violent and he just snapped the day Jon rescued her. So, after Jon comforted her, Artemis revealed who they all were and that she was a goddess. They received the usual reaction from a clear sighted mortal. Speechlessness. The poor girl couldn't find her words until Artemis proved that it was true by way of changing into her Olympian armor with the snap of her fingers. Jon hated the thought of her being afraid of him again, but he turned halfway to his wolf form in front of her to show her what he was. Jon ended up looking away, not wanting to see the frightened reaction of his ears and teeth being pointy with his eyes glowing gold and his claws stretched from his fingers. Surprisingly enough, Emma reached a hand out to hold the side of his face. Jon found himself leaning into her touch as she turned his head back to her. Jon was met with her sweet smile, being captured by it.

"Why do you turn away from me like that?" Emma asked.

"You're not scared of me?" Jon asked in return.

She shook her head.

"Silly boy. Are you a monster?" Emma retorted.

"Well, no. Not exactly."

She smiled.

"I want you to say that you aren't."

"I'm not." Jon said after a short silence.

He couldn't help it. Jon smiled softly back as he returned to human form. His pulse quickened, his heart throbbing in his chest as his stomach flipped at how beautiful she looked with a smile.

"Then, why would I be afraid?" Emma finally countered.

Jon couldn't answer. She had him there. So, he just enjoyed her touch, resting his hand over hers. It was a moment before they both realized what they were doing before pulling their hands away. _So warm,_ he thought.

Little did the two know, Artemis and her hunters had watched the exchange with smirks on their faces at the idea of how much they would tease their guardian after this. After that, Artemis asked if Emma would join her hunt. After giving it some thought, she agreed. It was then that things began to get interesting for Jon. He found himself drawn to her. When he wasn't around Emma, he was thinking about her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. It certainly didn't help that he was spending more and more time with her everyday. She learned things about him and vise versa. Hell, he even knew what her favorite food was. Pizza, if you must know. It was starting to bother him. Jon didn't want to believe it, but he knew what this was. He remembered his mother telling stories of how she fell in love with his father and they became mates. He remembered his mother explaining what it means when a werewolf finds their mate. It began settling in for Jon a year and a half of Emma being apart of the hunt. He was in love with her. He felt like he wanted and needed her so badly and it was driving him mad. Especially because she is a hunter and what the consequence could be if he tried anything romantic with her. It was frustrating.

It got so bad, that Jon started avoiding her. He became restless. Started to guard the camp later into the night, not letting hunters take a shift. At the same time, he hated avoiding her. They had become so close. Emma didn't like it at all either. She kept thinking if it was something she had done or said to him to make him not want to be around her. The big idiot had no idea that she had fallen in love with him too. Ever since he saved her and stayed by her side. All the things he felt for her, she felt too. Even if it wasn't as quite intense because he is a werewolf and they get very possessive and protective. Then, the day came that would change their lives. The camp was being attacked. The monsters had managed to, somehow, take them by surprise. The hunters were barely prepared, but Jon jumped in immediately. He was next to Artemis in an instant, killing every monster that came his way. Then, he heard it. Emma yelling for help. Jon was immediately went to her aid, finding her surrounded by cyclops, who were trying to decide how to eat her.

Jon wasted not time, clawing and ripping the five cyclops apart. One by one.

"NO ONE TOUCHES HER! NOT WHILE I STILL DRAW BREATHE!" he roared at them.

Emma found herself pausing as she watched him kill the monsters with his clawed hands as fur grew all over him and he grew in size. More monsters attacked, but he killed all that came near her. She didn't know what to make of it. She'd never seen a man in such a way and protect her. It sent shivers down her spine, but not the bad kind. Emma loved him even more at that moment and how protective he was of her.

Jon didn't know what got into him. He was willing to slaughter an army to keep her safe. No. He was willing to do anything. If it would keep her happy and smiling, he would destroy the world for her.

Once it was all over, and Jon had left his trance, he immediately went to his tent. He avoided everyone for the rest of the day, trying to figure out what he could do to mke this all stop. Then again, he didn't want to. He just wanted to love Emma and make her happy. Because Jon believed she deserved it. Then, he heard her outside.

"Jon. I know you're in there. Please let me in." her beautiful voice requested.

He almost panicked, but after gathering himself, Jon sighed before getting up from his cot. Unbuttoning the tent flaps, he opened it to let her in. She entered and stood in the middle of his tent in all her beautiful glory. She was wearing her silver huntress uniform and brown boots that went almost to her knees. Her hair was tied in a single braid, which hung over her shoulder. Her eyes that were once dull, were now a vibrant and gorgeous bright green. Emma was looking at him seriously after he closed the tent.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked straight out.

"What?" Jon responded, taken off guard.

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't act stupid. Tell me why you have been avoiding me and what that was about earlier." she all but demanded.

"I haven't been avoiding you. My duties have been getting in the way." he lied quickly.

Emma was quick to detect it. She knew him very well by now, being able to tell when he was lying perfectly. Emma stepped closer, getting into his face.

"Bullshit. If your duties really were in the way, we would have never become such good friends. Now, tell me what is wrong, Jon. Was it something I did, something I said?"

She had grabbed him around the waist in a hug at this point, laying her head on his chest. Jon was finding it hard to speak or think. He didn't know what to do. After all, he never was a silver tongue like his brother. Jon just found himself breathing heavily as he cupped her cheek in his hand. She rested her hand over his as he looked down into her eyes.

"Tell me, Jon. What's wrong? Let me help you." Emma all but pleaded.

Jon found himself just staring at her. He glanced between her eyes and her soft lips repeatedly. What he was about to do went against his patron, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Jon-"

He cut Emma off by pressing his lips softly to hers. She didn't respond after a second, until he felt her kissing back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as her arms trailed up to go around his neck. She pulled him closer too as they kept kissing until they had to break away for air. Once they could breath, they were back at it again, pressing their lips together harder as Jon angled his head. When they came up fr air again, Jon rested his forehead against hers.

"I…..Emma. I like you. I really like you." Jon told her.

She grinned and initiated another kiss, managing to say against his lip,

"I like you too."

* * *

Things went how you would expect from then on. Inconspicuous and loving glances, notes being sent back and forth, and stolen moments together when they were able to. Jon and Emma did it all. Their relationship got deeper and deeper with every passing day and they fell more and more in love with each other. The things they would do to be together or the notes and glances made it all the more exciting. Sure, they felt bad in hiding it, but they didn't know how the hunt and Artemis would react. Especially with the certain physical activities they had started partaking in together after two years of being a couple. Emma was hesitant at first because of her scars, but Jon did not care. He loved every inch of her. And on the night they gave themselves to one another, he worshiped her. He showed her exactly how much he needed her and she did the same. They were crazy about each other. A day didn't pass by where they didn't spend at least the night together. And then, 'I like you' turned into 'I love you'.

As for this morning, they were laying on his cot with her using him as a pillow as her head laid on his chest and their legs were tangled. She ran her hand along his bare chest as he stroked her naked back.

"We need to tell them eventually." Emma said as they relaxed in bed on their free day.

Jon sighed.

"I know. But how? The best I can come up with is you explaining us while I run far away so I don't die by a hail of silver arrows."

Emma chuckled before leaning up to kiss him. Jon smiled, kissing her back without a thought as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have an idea." he mumbled against her lips, feeling his arousal spiking.

"Oh? What's that, Mr. Big Bad Wolf?" she teased.

With a growl, Jon suddenly changed their position so he was on top, wrapping one of her legs around him as he began kissing her jaw and neck, making her moan.

"Let's stay in bed all day." Jon responded against her neck.

Emma wrapped her other leg around him as he brought his hand down to run from her thigh to her entrance. She arched her back, moaning his name.

"Jon, please don't tease me." Emma begged through moans of pleasure as he pushed two of his fingers inside of her.

He smirked, loving the affect he had on her and the one she had on him.

"Alright."

Throughout the day, hunters wondered not only where the two were, but also why Jon's tent seemed to shake a few times the entire day.

* * *

"You're sure? Absolutely sure?" Jon asked Emma nervously as he paced back and forth in his tent.

He was so nervous and agitated. This would change not only his life, but Emma's too.

"Yes, Jon. I am. I used up the whole box of them." said hunter of Artemis answered as she grabbed his hand to make him stop pacing.

This was insane. He and Emma had been together for four years now, and this happens. He should have been more careful. How could he be so stupid? He didn't know if he was anywhere near ready for something like this. Jon sighed in frustration as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. It managed to bring him some comfort as he rested a hand on her belly. He could feel the tiniest trace of a heartbeat.

"I just….I don't know, Emma. I don't know…..." he said honestly.

"Hey." she pulled his face to her and lightly kissed him before pulling away, "You will be an amazing father. Alright?"

"If Artemis doesn't murder me." Jon responded as he locked his fingers around hers, holding holding her hand tightly.

"Let's go face them." Emma said encouragingly.

They got up and went to the meal tent where the rest of the hunt was having breakfast. Jon was feeling more nervous with every step as his body tensed up. They were still holding hands as they entered the large tent. What happened next surprised them, though.

"Finally! You both done with your morning love mak-" Artemis put her hand over Thalia's mouth as she smiled at Jon and Emma.

"Good morning, you two. Sit. Join us." the goddess said as her and the dozens in her hunt smiled at the couple.

"Wait. You all know?!" Emma and Jon exclaimed in unison, making them laugh.

"We're hunters, not blind." Phoebe said with a laugh.

"You're not….angry?" Jon asked Artemis slowly.

The goddess of the moon smiled at him.

"Jon, I may be a maiden goddess and one of my domains are chastity, but I do not hate all men. There are men out there, like you, who are pure of heart and treat women like human beings and with respect. Yes, I used to, but men like you and Percy Jackson have taught me otherwise. For that, you have my blessing." Jon and Emma smiled as they leaned on one another, "Also, I can help you with the child."

The couple immediately tensed as the hunters gasped in surprise.

"My lady, what did you just say?" Atlanta asked.

Artemis kept her smile.

"Emma is pregnant." she answered.

"H-how?" Emma asked.

"I'm also the goddess of childbirth." Artemis simply answered.

After that, the two had a long day of congratulating, celebrating, and the dozens of death threats to Jon just for good measure. When the day was over, they were laying back in Jon's tent with him spooning Emma as his hand rested on her still flat belly.

"I love you, my Huntress." he told her with a smile.

Emma turned her head to smile back at him.

"And I love you, my Wolf."

They shared a long and passionate kiss before slowly falling asleep that night. Smiling at the thoughts and dreams of the future.


End file.
